Meeting Again
by broadwaygirl0217
Summary: Mary and Bert are finally reunited, they haven't seen eachother since they were 16. Will they let out their feelings or what


Meeting Again

It had been years since Mary had been home (London). She had been training to be a nanny for four years and had been going from family to family for two years and she missed her best friend Bert terribly. Now she was on her way to her next assignment and she was hoping Bert worked nearby.

Mary realized she had reached her destination and floated down to the house and rang the doorbell, and a women answered it.

"You may come in one at a time ."

"Thank You". Mary said.

The woman moved out of her way shocked because 3 minuets ago there were a dozen nannies now there was one.

About 5 minuets later Mary walked over to the banister, made sure no one was watching, and slid up it, though she only got halfway up. She saw two little faces staring at her and they belonged to Jane and Michael Banks her new

charges.

"Close your mouth please Michael we are not a codfish."

He shut his mouth automatically then they all walked up the stairs with Jane and Mary.

About half an hour later Mary, Jane, and Michael were on their way to the park when they were stopped by a screever. Mary thought she recognized him but wasn't sure."I'd recognize that Silhouette anywhere! Mary Poppins!" he said and Mary recognized him instantly. It was Bert!

"Nice to see you again Bert."

After about five minuets of watching Bert make a spectal of himself she gave in and got them all in the painting.

"Mary Poppins you look beautiful!"

"Do you really think so?"

"Cross my heart you do, like the day I met you."

"You look fine too Bert."

Once the children left to go find the merry go round there was a really awkward silence between them.

"I've really missed you Mary."

"I've missed you too, Bert."

Bert grasped Mary's hand, and walked over and sat down leaning against the tree trunk. Mary wasn't really sure if she should sit down but since no one else was around she sat down next to Bert.

"It's been so long since I've seen you how have you been?" Bert asked.

"I've been okay though I really wish that I didn't have to train for so long because I really missed you" she said and she leaned her head on Bert's shoulder.

"You are my best friend Mary, you have no idea how much I have missed you. You have always been there for me and I really missed you." Bert said as he put his arms around her. Little did they know, Jane and Michael were hiding behind one of the trees listening in on there conversation.

"Bert you are my best friend and I want you to know something....." Mary paused and Bert said,

"Yes Mary?" Bert got closer to Mary, put his hand on her hip and put her umbrella (she was holding it in her lap) on the ground next to them. Mary could feel her face getting hot and turned away from Bert.

"Mary, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Bert, nevermind."

Mary got up to leave but Bert pulled her back done and she landed on his lap. Next thing she knew Bert's lips were on hers and she found that she was responding. When nature caused them to part she leaned her head on Bert's chest and sighed.

"I Love You Be......" Mary stopped, she saw two sets of eyes staring at them from behind a tree. Mary stood up and mouthed to Bert what was going on. Jane and Michael realized she was coming there way and tried to run away but when they turned around they saw her standing with her.

"Were you two spying on us." she said adn with that Bert walked over and put his arm around Mary's waist.

The children looked down, embarrased and were about to respond but Bert spoke to Mary.

" Mary, go easy on them they are just kids and they were just curious."

"Ok, you are not in trouble but don't....." Mary paused and saw Bert smiling at her with his cheesy smile.

"Nevermind," she said, "now it's time to go home."

Jane and Michael were walking ahead on their way down the street while Mary and Bert were walking slowly behind them hand and hand talking.

"I love you Bert, I always have." Mary was now leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too Mary, I have loved you my whole life."

When they got back to the Banks' house they sent the children in ahead of them."

"I will see you Bert, remember it's my day off."

"Yes I remember and I will meet you at the park." Bert leaned down and kissed Mary but Mary eagerly responed and put her arms around her neck and deepend the kiss,Mary eyes opened wide as Bert kissed up and down her neck, but then backed away.

"That's as far as I can go, I will see you tomorrow, I love you." Bert started to walk away but Mary called after him and ran too him and he looked confused,

"What's wrong, Mary?"

"You didn't give me a chance to say anything before you left."

Bert smiled and put his arms around her waist to pull her closer, "Sorry Mary now what did you want to say?"

"Nothing much, just I love you." Mary said as she lifted her head and kissed Bert but Bert pulled away and said,

"You need to get back, I love you."

Mary walked into the house and up to her room, shut the door, and sighed.

"Oh I love him so much."


End file.
